His Butler, Multitasking
by xx Dull Rose xx
Summary: April 19th promises to be a completely dull and boring day for the Young Master. That is, until he receives an urgent letter from the Queen. Now it is up to Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his demonic butler to find a missing "person of significance" AND on top of all that, it is Elizabeth's birthday. Well, if Sebastian couldn't do a bit of multitasking, what kind of butler would he be?
1. Chapter 1

"Young Master, it is time to get up."

Ciel Phantomhive opened his eyes. His butler Sebastian was standing by his bedside, preparing the morning's tea.

"Today's tea is Earl Grey, served with a side of Danish pastries," Sebastian said as he handed Ciel the cup and saucer.

"Fine," Ciel said nonchalantly, "What is today's schedule?"

Ciel quietly sipped his tea as Sebastian relayed the day's planned events. Today promised to be a dull day of work. First thing after breakfast, Ciel would go into town for the opening of a new Funtom Toy Store Then, he would make a quick stop at the cobbler's shop to have some new shoes made. After running a few more tedious errands, he would retire to his study before dinner and bed. Yes, there was certainly nothing special about April 19th…

Ciel suddenly spat out his tea.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Is something the matter, my Lord?"

"Sebastian," Ciel gasped, "What day is it?"

"April 19th," his butler promptly stated.

"Damn!" Ciel shouted, springing out of bed, "Cancel everything!"

Having set down his empty saucer, Ciel sloppily attempted to change out of his nightshirt and into a respectable outfit. His butler, Sebastian, swiftly came to his side and aided the boy.

Sebastian began buttoning his Master's white undershirt and asked, " Whatever is the matter, my Lord? Is something-"

"Today is Elizabeth's birthday," Ciel snapped, pulling on a pair of gloves, "Honestly, how could I have forgotten? I'll never hear the end of it if I don't get her a present. Edward's going to kill me!"

Sebastian picked out a green waistcoat for the boy and smiled, saying, "Oh, there's no need to worry. I have prepared in advance for exactly this kind of situation."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and muttered, "You know, there is such a thing as being too prepared, Sebastian…What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Sebastian offered, smirking as he buttoned the Earl's waistcoat, "It occurred to me that what Lady Elizabeth wants most is to spend time with you, so why not let that be her gift?"

Ciel grimaced, "Do I have to?"

It wasn't that Ciel didn't want to spend time with Lizzy. It was just…well…He wasn't quite sure he could take a whole day of her suffocating bear hugs.

Sebastian scowled, and hastily tied on the black eye patch that concealed the mark of the covenant between the boy and the demon, "Young Master, it would be disgracing the Phantomhive name to upset a lady on her birthday."

"Fine," Ciel sighed, brushing away Sebastian's hand, "It's not like I had anything extremely important today. Her Majesty hasn't instructed me to solve a new case yet, so-"

"Oh!" Sebastian interrupted, "I almost forgot! This letter arrived late last night."

Sebastian handed the boy a small envelope encrusted with the royal seal. Ciel snatched the note and immediately opened it up. As the Queen's Guard Dog it was his solemn duty to attend to every one of Her Majesty's worries, sweeping them away like pesky spider webs nested in the nooks and crannies of the country. Ciel glanced up at Sebastian.

"You should have alerted me earlier, Sebastian…Are you ignoring your duties as a butler?"

"Apologies, my Lord," the demonic butler said in a deep bow, "I will not be so tardy in the future."

Ciel scoffed and quickly glanced over the content of the note. Apparently, a "person of significance" to Her Majesty had mysteriously vanished. The missing person's name was Cordelia Brown. The girl was a child and a distant relative of the Queen's family that had been living in London with her family before her disappearance. It was Earl Ciel Phantomhive's job to find Cordelia and, if possible, return her safely home. Ciel's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. With Elizabeth's birthday to work around, this would be no easy task.

"Sebastian," Ciel commanded, "I order you to look into this matter for me while I am at the Midford Household. Interview her parents and find out where she was last seen. Tell me what you find out as soon as possible."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian bowed, then added, "How long do you plan to stay with Lady Elizabeth and her family?"

Ciel thought for a moment and said, "Have a coach ready for me by five o'clock.

"Very well, sir," Sebastian replied, "I'll be sending Snake with you as your escort for the day."

"Fine, fine," Ciel replied, waving his hand dismissively. Today wasn't going exactly as planned. The young Earl slowly walked to his study to reflect on the Queen's note. As he sat at his desk, a deep sigh enveloped the room.

Another missing person's case, Ciel thought. The last missing person's case he had looked into had been much more taxing than he would have preferred. The set of circumstances was eerily similar, with a "person of significance" to the Queen being the victim both times. Ciel highly doubted that the case of Derrick Arden was related to the case of Cordelia Brown, though…and he certainly knew he wasn't going to infiltrate a school again, no matter what the circumstances. The boy glanced at the hair locket lying on his desk. Ciel slowly picked up the necklace, fingering the silver engravings of initials…could the Undertaker have something to do with this as well?

A timid knocking at the door interrupted Ciel's thoughts.

"Come in," Ciel said, setting down the piece of jewelry.

"It is time to go…says Keats," Snake murmured, nervously poking his head in the door.

"Very well," Ciel said, offering his footman a small smile. Snake had come to work at the manor after Ciel had taken him in. The footman was incredibly insecure, probably due to the snake-like markings on his skin, and talked through his "friends." Rather, his snakes. One could always be found draped around his neck, and Snake had recently begun carrying them around in a satchel whenever they left the manor. It did not escape the Earl's notice that Snake had this satchel with him today. Even so, the boy said nothing as the two headed down the staircase of his manor.

"Young Master," Sebastian called.

Ciel turned to see his butler approaching with a small, colorfully wrapped box.

"Shouldn't you be waiting at the coach?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian answered, "It occurred to me that although your presence may be enough of a gift for Lady Elizabeth, her brother, Edward, may protest if you don't give her a present."

Ciel took the box and asked, "What is it?"

Sebastian put a finger to his lips and said, "It's a surprise."

"Whatever," Ciel grumbled, handing the box to Snake, "Come on Snake, lets go…"

"Wait! Young Master!" Meyrin's shrill voice screeched. Meyrin, the maid, and Bard, the "chef", rushed out of the kitchen and dumped two large boxes into the child's hands.

"What?" Ciel gasped, struggling under the weight of the gifts, "More presents?"

"Of course!" Meyrin chimed, "I got Lady Elizabeth something real special, yes I did!"

"And I cooked her up a big surprise!" Bard exclaimed.

Note to self, Ciel thought, don't give Lizzy Bard's gift.

On the way out of the door, Finney gave Ciel some flowers to deliver to Elizabeth as well.

"Have fun at Lady Elizabeth's!" the gardener, Finnian, shouted as Ciel and Snake rode off.

Fun, Ciel thought as Sebastian drove the carriage out of the drive, As if…

Ciel glanced at Snake and noticed the look of discomfort on his face.

Ciel chuckled and said, "You didn't have to get her a gift, too, you know."

The Earl rested his head on his hand as he looked out the window, "There's no need to feel guilty."

"But," Snake sighed, "Everyone else got her something…says Oscar."

"Well," Ciel argued, "That was their choice. Just because they did something doesn't mean you have to."

"If I had known today was her birthday, I would have gotten her something too…says Keats," Snake replied sullenly.

That makes two of us, Ciel thought. The boy cleared his throat and said, "It's too late now, anyway. You can get her a gift next year."

The ride continued the rest of the way in silence. Soon, they had arrived at the Midford Estate.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was cold for springtime. As Sebastian ran across the rooftops of west London, his breath was visible in a chilled, ghostly form. It wasn't that the cold bothered him, quite the contrary. He found the frigid air oddly nostalgic, reminding him of his days before he had contracted to Ciel Phantomhive...But he didn't have time to stroll down memory lane. His master had given him an order, and it was his solemn duty as a butler to oblige. After all, if he couldn't find on missing girl for his master, what kind of butler would he be?

Sebastian found himself wondering how his master's little "date" was going. He had to admit, the idea amused him. When he suggested that Ciel put aside his work for Lady Elizabeth, he was of course being sincere, but he hadn't expected Ciel to agree so easily. He smiled, enjoying the idea. Part of him began to grow concerned, though. His master wouldn't have time for Lady Elizabeth if things went according to plan. No matter his personal feelings about the matter, Sebastian was _not_ going to let anyone interfere with the meal he had spent so long properly preparing. Least of all Lady Elizabeth. His thoughts turned back to the present when he arrived at his destination. This was _not_ going to be pleasant.

Of course, the demon had first stopped to interrogate Cordelia Brown's parents, both of noble blood and high class. The aristocrats hadn't the slightest idea where their daughter was, and were essentially useless. The only useful information Sebastian had been able to ferret out of them was that Miss. Brown was last seen January 26th, in the manor's botanical gardens. Upon questioning the staff of the household, Sebastian had discovered that this "Cordelia Brown" character was insufferably curious, and constantly nagged the employees. Her maid, Jezebel, had told him that she noticed that Cordelia had begun carrying around and odd black book. Jezebel feared that Cordelia was trying to summon the devil with dark magic. Naturally, there was only one place this could lead him to...

Arriving at his destination, Sebastian heaved a deep sigh. He slowly pushed open the doors of the large, lifeless building, braced for a fate far worse than death. For a moment, Sebastian was hopeful that he wouldn't run into that deranged lunatic. Sebastian scanned the bookshelves filled with dark, thick volumes. The interior seemed to be blissfully free of cross-dressing grim reapers at the moment. He hastily began searching through the Cinematic Records for a mention of Cordelia Brown.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" A shrill voice screeched, causing the demon to cringe, "Oh, Sebastian Darling, my beloved star-crossed-lover! My demonic angel!"

Grell Sutcliff clung to Sebastian like a life-line. Sebastian shuddered.

"Grell Sutcliff," he said firmly, "How many times must I tell you, WE ARE NOT STAR CROSSED LOVERS."

Grell's eyes watered as he cried in delight, "Coy as ever, I see...Where's the Phantomhive brat your always parading around with?"

Grell's fluorescente green eyes scanned the room. Before Sebatian could tell him to kindly go find some dignity, the reaper answered his own question.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Grell beamed, a sudden thought occurring to him, "You've come to your senses! You've finally left that child for me!"

Sebastian was speechless.

Grell's voice quickly filled the silence as he crooned on, "Oh, Bassy! How positively ADORABLE of you! I can hardly blame you, I mean, how could a small boy even COMPARE to a marvelous woman like me?" He flicked his red hair dramatically.

Having taken enough of this crap, Sebastian promptly succor-punched the idiot in the face. Grell twitched on the floor, groaning.

"Now then," Sebastian said calmly, the Reaper's "To Die" list in hand, "I'll be taking this now. Good day."

The demon left Grell lying on the floor and scanned through the book. Cordelia Brown was no where in it. She was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Snake struggled under the weight of Lady Elizabeth's gifts. Honestly, Ciel would have felt sorry for the guy if Elizabeth hadn't tackled him at that moment.

"Oh, CIEL!" She chirped, squeezing him tight, "I just knew you'd come!"

"E-e-elizabeth," Ciel choked out, nearly suffocated by the frilly girl's death grip, "You're hugging me too tight!"

"Sorry!" She squealed, loosening her grip on the boy, "I'm just so happy that you've come!"

Ciel felt guilt rising in his stomach as he lied, "I wouldn't miss it. Happy birthday, Elizabeth."

"It's Lizzy, remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lizzy," he corrected himself.

Elizabeth giggled, and took the earl by the hand. Snake jogged after the two, careful to keep his distance.

"Everyone's waiting in the garden," Lizzy explained as she led him through the grounds.

"Everyone?" Ciel asked.

"Mm-hm," Lizzy nodded, "There's Mother and Father, and Paula and our butler Stephan, and my friends Ashley and Kate," Elizabeth went on, naming a few other guests as they walked. Ciel barely paid attention. Wandering the grounds of the Midford Estate brought back so many memories. He remembered when he used to play with Lizzy as a child, how much brighter everything was then. He found himself squeezing Elizabeth's hand back in spite of himself. The girl's eyes grew wide at the gesture, and her speech faltered.

"Go on," Ciel said, "Rebecca and Ronald." He reminded her of the last two guests she named. Maybe he _had _been paying a bit of attention.

Elizabeth shook her head, "That's it." She said, "Edward is away with school at Weston, and couldn't make it this year."

Well, Ciel thought, At least I don't have to deal with her brother's constant criticism.

The three arrived at the gardens, which was good since Snake looked like he was going to collapse under the weight of all those boxes. The gardens were in full bloom, and the grand picnic table was surrounded by blooming lilacs. A white table cloth covered the table, which had several plates set out. The garden smelled of honeysuckle and ripened fruit. It was a little early in the season for strawberries, but thanks to the warm spell that had swept over London, the garden was full of them. At the one of the table sat Elizabeth's mother and father. All of the seats were filled except for two at the other end, which Ciel assumed were for Elizabeth and himself.

"Aunt Frances, Marques," Ciel greeted Elizabeth's parents, "Lovely to see you again."

Mr. Midford burst out of his chair and choked Ciel in his second bear hug of the day, "MY FUTURE SON!" He boomed in a low, resounding voice, "HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO SEE YOU!"

"Alex!" shouted Frances, Elizabeth's mother, "Cease this inappropriate behavior at once! You are a Marques, for goodness sake!"

"Sorry, dear," the Marques apologized, "He's just so cute!"

Ciel tried to ignore the annoyance welling up inside him. He was not_ "cute"_ by any means. He was the head of the Phantomhive family and deserved to be treated like it. The boy took a deep breath. "Thank you for allowing me to celebrate my fiancee's birthday with you," Ciel said graciously.

"Hmpf," Aunt Frances growled, "That is the proper thing to do. If you will take your seats, we can have our lunch and our daughter can open her gifts.

_Gifts..._That reminded Ciel. Just what _had_ the demon sent as Ciel's present?

Lunch commenced in a dull manor as the nobles gossiped. Ciel lazily picked at the shortcake. Sebastian would have done a much better job preparing the dish, but the meal was satisfactory.

"Ciel?" Elizabeth asked, "Is everything all right?"

The boy realized he'd been scowling. He quickly put on a small smile for his fiancee."It's nothing," he said.

"If you say so..." Elizabeth was distracted by the freckled girl to her left, Rebecca. Rebecca's brother Ronald sat uncomfortably between the chattering girls.

Ciel noticed that Snake was talking with some of the other servants positioned nearby. That was good. His social skills were improving.

The meal was soon devoured. When the conversations began to die down, Aunt Frances rose from her seat.

"Before my daughter opens her gifts," she said, "I would like to make a proposal to my daughter's future husband."

Ciel stiffened. Knowing Aunt Frances, she would ask him to do something completely insane, like arm wrestle with a bear to prove his worthiness, or retrieve some odd exotic plant from the garden as a tribute of his love for Elizabeth. But what she proposed was much worse.

"Ciel," she ordered, "I challenge you to a friendly duel! If you best me, I will still consider you worthy of my daughter's hand. If not..." She didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Mother!" Elizabeth objected.

Ciel sighed, "I accept."

Well, he was doomed.

* * *

**Sorry for the pathetic chapter end there, but I ****stayed up WAY to late last night and I'm kind of tired...Sorry for the infrequent chapter updates too, but I'll have more time for this now that it's summer. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian scowled as he flipped through the pages of the "To Die" list, double- checking for any mention of Cordelia Brown. All humans die. Even if her death had yet to arrive, her name, a cause, and a date should appear in this book. He knew it even before he had went over the book a second time. It was only a precaution that he checked again. He never missed anything. As expected, there was no mention of Cordelia Brown. This didn't make any sense…unless…

"Unless she isn't mortal?" A steely voice finished his thought for him.

Sebastian turned to see William T. Spears adjust his glasses, like the OCD reaper he was. His hair was cut neatly and parted down the middle, every strand exactly in place. His black suit was completely free of wrinkles, his tie straight to the point of looking plastic, and his shoes were shined to perfection. Even his face was eerily perfect…_Although_, Sebastian reminded himself, _not as perfect as mine_.

The demon smirked, replying in a condescending tone, "How lovely to see you again, William. Unfortunately, I don't have time to chat."

William harrumphed, irritated, "Coincidentally, neither do I. I'll be taking back the book you…" He paused, as if searching for the right word, "_borrowed."_

Suddenly, footsteps rapidly grew closer. The sound was like gunfire- high heels clicking on roof tiles. Sebastian frowned. Why did the universe insist on tormenting him? Just working for the Phantomhive brat was enough torture for one millennia, thank you.

"Now wait just a MINUTE!" a shrill man's voice objected, "Bassy, you can't just leave me lying on the cold floor like that, how cruel!"

Sebastian smiled darkly and said, "Forgive me. You just look so much better beaten to a pulp than you do normally."

The red-clad reaper shivered and cried, "Oh, you think so? Then come at me! But, please, be as gentle as you ca-"

"Grell Sutcliff," William interrupted, obviously irate as the slacker stood beside him, hanging about like a misplaced, very red, plant in a garden of dark flowers, "What are you doing? You should be working! And what about that subordinate you're supposed to be monitoring?" William pronounced his words as shortly as his hair was clipped.

"Huh?" Grell asked, placing one hand on his hip as he checked his nails for dirt, "You mean Ronald? Oh, don't worry. I've got him busy. He's doing my paperwork for me."

William sighed, obviously fed up, "Never mind that," he snapped, "We have more pressing matters to deal with."

The reaper turned his attention back to the matter at hand, "Now then, Sebastian Micha-"

Crickets.

"Wait," Grell squawked, eyes searching the abandoned roof, "Where'd he go? He was just here!"

William bent down and picked up the "borrowed" copy of the "To Die" list. On top of the black book was a note that read:

_I won't be needing this after all. Thank you for your time and resources._

_Sebastian M._

"Huh?" Grell read over William's shoulder curiously, "Hold on just a second, where did he get the paper to write that? Not to mention the quill and ink?"

"Where do you think?" William muttered.

After a moments pause, Grell shouted, "OH! My, well Bassy, I say-"

"That monster has caused us trouble for the last time…Come with me," William commanded as he sprinted after the demon.

"Oh, Will, only if you ABSOLUTELY insist," Grell flirted, grabbing his chainsaw death-scythe. (Being off suspension certainly had its perks, didn't it?)

Sebastian could hear the two advancing. His master was calling him. He didn't have time for this. He wondered what it could be. He wasn't supposed to be called in until at least five-o-clock. He checked his pocket watch. It had just turned one thirty four and 17 seconds. He knew the Master wasn't in immediate danger, but flawless punctuality was expected of a Phantomhive Butler. As the demon exited London, he noticed something odd. The temperature was changing rapidly from somewhat chilled to positively _warm._ Although he didn't know if it was important, Sebastian made note. The cloudy haze of the city began to disappear, revealing a clear blue sky.

Come to think of it, it was already well into April. Easter had come and gone (Lizzy-style celebrations and all)…wasn't it odd that London seemed so frosty? The manor was considerably far from the city. Far enough away that the chill didn't seem to reach it…It seemed as if only London was affected by this cold spell. It wasn't chilly enough to be too concerning, but seemed strange considering the heat wave hitting everywhere else in the country. Sebastian had a feeling all of this would point back to Cordelia Brown and the odd dark book…

"Sebastian Michaelis!" William shouted, "Come back here this instant!"

Sebastian turned, pausing to respond, "If you will excuse me, I have a rather urgent matter to attend to. I suggest that the two of you resume your work as well."

Grell finally caught up to William, panting, "You…sure…are light…on your feet, I'll give you that."

William grunted, "If you weren't in such bad shape you would be able to keep up with me. Honestly."

Grell snapped indignantly, "BAD SHAPE?! Do you have any idea how many people would DIE to look like me?"

"You definitely meet the definition of 'looks that could kill,'" Sebastian said in a not-at-all-complimentary tone.

Grell beamed, stepping before William towards the demon with sparkling eyes, "Oh, Sebas-chan! You are too kind!" He caressed his death scythe as he spoke.

Sebastian and William both checked their watches at the same time.

_I've already wasted too much time here, _Sebastian thought.

_If I don't wrap this up, _William assumed, _I'll be stuck working overtime again…Just once I'd like to clock out on time. _

The two charged at the same moment.

Unfortunately, they charged strait into Grell who happened to be standing between them. The poor reaper was nearly crushed in the collision.

"Now listen," Grell yelped, rubbing his head as he straightened his red glasses, "I understand your affection for me, but one at a time, PLEASE."

This earned him a swift kick from both William and Sebastian.

"Ow!" Grell complained, "Listen, I'm not completely emotionless like the two of you! Nor am I made of stone, THAT HURT!"

"That's the point," William responded, "Grell, if you aren't going to be of any use to me in this battle, I request you return to your post. Unless you want me to report to the Higher Ups..."

"NO!" Grell screeched, jumping up from where he lay, "That won't be necessary!" The reaper turned to Sebastian and blew a kiss, "Another time, Sebastian Darling, toddle-oo!" In a flash, he was gone.

Sebastian was so taken aback that William was able to land a hit. The demon was sent flying back. Sebastian crashed into the roof of the next building, causing several tiles to come loose. The demon rose and spit out a squirt of blood, wiping his mouth.

"If I remember correctly," the demon said angrily, "I returned the book I checked out."

"Sebastian Michaelis," William T. Spears recited, as if speaking a line he'd practiced to himself repeatedly, "This time you have gone too far. You're continued interference with my job is something that I have no intention of putting up with any longer," he pushed back his glasses as he smiled icily. After a dramatic pause, the reaper said, "Under Clause 17 of the "Grim Reaper Dispatch Manual," if a reaper is 'unable to do his job/ continually harassed by a demon, he is at liberty to put an end to the problem in any way he see's fit.'"

Sebastian raised his fists protectively. He knew where this was going.

"Very well," Sebastian closed his eyes, "But be warned- I do not intend to hold back this time."

"The feeling is mutual," William replied cooly.

Sebastian opened his eyes, "Then you understand what's at stake," he declared, his now pink-red eyes forming cat-like slits for pupils.

"I do," William challenged, "I, William T. Spears of the Grim Reaper's Management Team, stake my immortal soul on the outcome of this battle!"


	5. Chapter 5

What on earth was taking Sebastian so long? He'd summoned the demon nearly five minutes ago. Ciel was growing impatient. And frankly, Aunt Frances wasn't doing much better.

"How much longer until you are done '_preparing_' Phantomhive?" She asked for the millionth time. Aunt Frances had been waiting for him to come over and fight for just as long as Ciel had waited on Sebastian. The sword gripped in her hand had been pointed at him the entire time. Even though Ciel stood a good distance away, (under the pretense of _preparation_), it still made him nervous.

"Err…" Ciel stammered, "Not much longer. I'm just, um, practicing."

_Sebastian,_ Ciel thought, _where the hell are you?_

The boy gripped the hilt of his rapier tighter, and swooshed the blade around a bit. Hopefully she wouldn't be able to tell that his fencing skills hadn't improved since his childhood. Aunt Frances raised an eyebrow. Ciel gulped.

"Very well," she sighed, "I can see you need it," then she shifted her attention to her daughter, "Elizabeth!"

"Yes!" Elizabeth squeaked, jumping up from her seat at the table. Her friends Ashley and Kate stopped their conversation.

"I suggest you show your fiancé a thing or two about swordsmanship if you want to keep him," the Marchioness announced.

Ciel felt his face turn red. This was going to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. It didn't look like Lizzy was too keen on the idea either.

"But mother," she whined, "Swords aren't cute at all! It isn't proper for a wife to teach her husband how to fight!"

"Please reconsider, my dear," Elizabeth's father added, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder, "It is our darling girl's birthday."

"Very well," Aunt Frances sighed, pushing her husband gently away. Ciel took a deep breath. Maybe he wouldn't have to duel Aunt Frances after all. "I suppose Ciel will just have to face me as he is, _without _any training."

The shock on the Marquise's face was evident, "That isn't what I-"

"Now, CIEL!" Aunt Frances declared, "FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Ciel felt his eyes narrow. There had to be a way for him to win. He'd _never _back down from a challenge. Not while he still had his dignity.

"Very well," the boy said, raising his blade defensively, "I'm ready when you are."

_If Sebastian doesn't hurry up, _Ciel thought, _I will make him pay for it._

The Marchioness smirked. Ciel barely had time to move before she made her first blow. Their swords crossed, and the earl was almost immediately overpowered. He felt beads of sweat trickle down his face as he struggled to keep up with Aunt Frances' strikes.

"You can do it, Ciel!" Elizabeth cheered. Realizing that her mother was glaring at her, she added, "Um, I have faith in you too, mother!" The guests all began to cheer, picking sides on who would win the duel.

"Go Smile!...says Oscar," the boy heard Snake call, "I'm voting on Lady Midford...says Keats."

Aunt Frances returned her attention back to the fight. Ciel was out of breath. His asthma certainly wasn't helping things. "You've grown weak, Ciel," the swordswoman observed.

"I wouldn't say that," Ciel replied. Clearly, he wasn't going to get anywhere by playing fair. The boy spotted a clump of dirt on the ground. He had an idea…

Aunt Frances began laughing, "We'll just see about-"

SPLAT!

Ciel had thrown the mud in her face. The whole garden was stunned into silence. Even the birds stopped singing. Finally, Aunt Frances shouted, "WHAT AN UNGENTLEMANLY ACT! HOW DARE YOU, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?!"

Ciel couldn't help smiling as he replied calmly, "I see nothing 'ungentlemanly' about my actions. There are no rules against using your surroundings to your advantages, are there?"

Aunt Frances was speechless for a minute. Finally, she heaved a deep sigh and replied, "Very well. Don't think this fight is over!"

Ciel's smile wavered. _Damn it. _

She wiped her arm over her eyes, removing the dirt and restoring her vision.

Elizabeth gasped, "Mother! You've gotten mud all over your sleeve! How could you do that to such a cute dress!"

Aunt Frances ignored the comment and charged the earl. Ciel dodged her attack. He couldn't match her brute force, so he had to be light on his feet. He was getting tired, though. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. If Sebastian didn't get here soon, he was done for. Ciel searched for anything that could help him. Nothing.

Out of nowhere, Aunt Frances lunged at the boy. Ciel jumped out of the way, but was sent sprawling.

"Smile!" Snake called, concerned.

"Ciel!" Lizzy screamed, rushing to his side. She sat down nest to him on the ground, her big green eyes flooded with worry.

"I'm fine," Ciel grumbled, sitting up, _nothing's wounded but my pride, _he added silently. He tried to get up and felt a shooting pain in his leg, "Agh!"

"Oh no!" Lizzy cried, "You've twisted your ankle!"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth," the boy said through clenched teeth.

"But-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Ciel snapped. Lizzy drew back, a hurt expression on her face. Ciel couldn't meet her eyes.

Suddenly, a hand was on Ciel's shoulder. The boy looked up and gasped.

"Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry for the delay," the butler said cheerily.

"Where in God's name-" Ciel started.

Sebastian took the sword from Ciel and turned to Aunt Frances, "It seems my master has injured himself and is unable to continue. With your permission, I would like to fight in his stead."

She glared at the demon and muttered, "You're looking as degenerate as ever, Butler…" Then she replied, "What makes you think I'd fight you? I've already beaten Phantomhive!"

"But you didn't actually land a hit," Sebastian argued, " The Young Master simply fell out of clumsiness. Therefore, my Master has not yet lost."

The Marchioness narrowed her eyes, "Very well, Butler. I see your point. However, I'd consider it an insult to duel someone with such low status…this fight is over."

"I understand," Sebastian agreed, handing her the sword.

"Wait a minute," Ciel blinked in disbelief. "Are you saying…I won?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped, "We'll call it a draw."

Aunt Frances extended her hand, and Ciel took it. He winced as he stood up. Maybe he had hurt his ankle a little more than he'd let on. He grinned through the pain and thanked his Aunt.

"If you'll forgive us," Sebastian stepped in, "My Master and I will return home now."

The marchioness nodded, "Very well."

"Snake!" Sebastian called, "We're leaving!"

Snake got up from the flower patch he'd been sitting in, "I'm coming!...says Keats."

The three of them headed off towards the carriage. Sebastian was carrying Ciel as Snake trotted along behind them.

"Sebastian," Ciel accused, "What the hell took you so long?"

"About that," Sebastian began, "I-"

"Ciel!" Elizabeth called, her curls bouncing as she ran after them.

"Lizzy!" Ciel cried, "What are you-"

Elizabeth caught up and took the earl's hand. Her cheeks were flushed, and she looked close to tears.

"Ciel," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry that you got hurt. I wish it hadn't been my birthday…then you wouldn't have fallen down."

Ciel felt his cheeks turn red. He was very aware that Sebastian was holding him like a baby at the moment. "Lizzy, " he told her, "Don't say that. Nothing would've made me happier than coming to see you today."

The girl's eyes widened, "You mean…you're happy you came today? You don't regret it?"

"What?" Ciel asked, "Why would I ever regret coming to see you?"

A big grin spread across Lizzy's face. Her eyes sparkled hopefully. "Really?"

"Really," he affirmed. That seemed to satisfy her. After giving him a swift hug, Elizabeth returned to her party.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She called after him as she waved.

_Okay,_ Ciel thought as he waved back. They loaded themselves into the carriage. Sebastian told Snake to drive…he and the earl had matters to discuss. Once inside the coach, Ciel cleared his throat.

"Alright," he said seriously, "What exactly have you been up to?" Then he noticed the ridiculous grin on Sebastian's face.

"What's so funny?" Ciel accused.

"Nothing," the demon chuckled, "It's just that you've gotten extremely talented at lying to your fiancé."

"Shut up," Ciel shouted, anger welling up inside him, "First, you're extremely late then you have the nerve to criticize my love-life? What kind of butler are you?"

"Love-life?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel's face blushed furiously, "You bloody bastard."

Sebastian sighed, bowing as best he could in a carriage, "I'm sorry for my tardiness, Young Master. This kind of behavior is intolerable and will not happen again. I am not worthy to bear the title of Phantomhive Butler."

Ciel waited for him to give an explanation. The demon offered none. "Well?" he asked.

Sebastian grinned, "You interrupted the most delicious meal…"


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT?" Ciel spat, obviously shocked, "You stopped to have lunch, even when your master was calling you? What kind of butler ARE you?"

Sebastian lowered his head in shame. He certainly wasn't feeling like one hell of a butler. While he was off fighting, his master had been forced to fight with one of Great Britain's fiercest swordsmen...well, sowardswoman. In any case, there was no excuse for that kind of negligence. "Please allow me to explain," the demon said, "There were some…unforeseen circumstances..."

Ciel crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. The boy's gaze was stern and unforgiving. Sebastian recounted the events of his investigation to Ciel as they traveled home, leaving out only small details; such as Grell's cheeky remarks. Ciel listened intently, without interruption. Then Sebastian got to the part about that blasted Grim Reaper, William.

"Wait," Ciel said, "Grim Reapers actually have souls?"

Sebastian smiled, amused, "They do, my Lord. The soul of a Grim Reaper differs largely from that of a human's, but nonetheless Grim Reapers _do _posses souls."

"I see," Ciel said, resting his head in his hand as he looked out the window, "In what way are they different from that of a human's?"

"Well, for one thing," Sebastian said, "A Grim Reaper's soul is immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Yes, my lord," the butler continued, "Grim Reaper do not die of old age, and their kind are immune to most forms of diseases. A reaper can, however, be killed...Another difference from a human soul and that of a Grim Reaper's is the _quality _of their souls."

"The quality?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian said, "In comparison to a human soul, a Grim Reaper's is more...aged. It's like you can taste all of the anguish they've seen as they collected the souls of those condemned to die,"he licked his lips, "For me to properly explain-"

"Don't," Ciel cut him off, disgust clear in his voice, "I'd rather not have you go on about your meals, Sebastian. I find it revolting."

Sebastian smiled, "Very well, sir. My apologies."

"It's funny," Ciel said thoughtfully, "I thought that as long as you were under contract with me, you would be unable to consume anyone else's soul." The earl stroked his ring unconsciously.

"If you had ordered me not to, it would be a different story," Sebastian explained, "I may be on a leash now, but as long as I follow your orders I am free to do as I please in my spare time."

"Hmm," Ciel mused, "I guess I'll have to take care of that…" Ciel sat up and commanded, "Sebastian!"

_This isn't going to be good_, Sebastian thought. "Yes, my Lord?"

"From now on your workload is doubled," Ciel smiled wickedly, "You are now in charge of tending to the maintenance of the Town House as well."

"Didn't you have Soma and Mr. Agni stationed there?" Sebastian asked. He could feel a migraine coming on. Working with Mr. Agni wouldn't be a problem, but he could barely tolerate the idea of working around Prince Soma. He didn't need another spoiled brat in his life.

Ciel waved his hand dismissively, briefly returning his gaze out the window, "I'm sure they'll appreciate the help."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian lamented.

Ciel looked back to his butler. "Go on," he said, "What happened after your duel with William began?"

"Unfortunately," Sebastian sighed, "He was more of a challenge then I'd prefer to admit. I'm not sure who would've won if Ronald hadn't intervened."

"Ronald?" Ciel asked, "So you didn't consume William's soul?"

"Regrettably, I did not," Sebastian replied.

Ciel closed his eyes thoughtfully, "Hmm...I suppose it would've been nice to be rid of that overconfident nuisance, but no matter..." Ciel opened his eyes and continued, "So who's this Ronald fellow? His name sounds familiar."

"I'm sure you remember our encounter with him aboard the _Campania?_" Sebastian reminded him. Ronald Knox, a Grim Reaper in training, had caused them quite a lot of trouble. He'd kept Sebastian distracted for a great deal of the mission.

Ciel grimaced as he recalled that lawnmower-driving freak, "Yes, quite…what did he want?"

"Ronald Knox stopped our battle before either William or I could win. It seems the reapers have their own theory on the disappearance of Cordelia Brown," Sebastian said, "And they have been ordered to aid us in finding her."

"'Aid us?'" Ciel asked, "What do you mean, Sebastian?"

"I mean," Sebastian replied, "that Cordelia Brown has made a contract with a member of the Grim Reaper Dispatch."

The boy stiffened. Sebastian could sense his master's unease. No doubt he was recalling Madame Red, the last person who'd made a contract with a Grim Reaper. She had terrorized the streets of London as "Jack the Ripper"along with her "butler," Grell Sutcliff. The two had committed several murders, targeting prostitutes who had gotten abortions. As ordered by the queen, Ciel and Sebastian had put an end to Jack the Ripper..._permanently._ It wouldn't surprise the demon if his master felt a pang of remorse. Madam Red was his Aunt, after all.

"I see…" Ciel said finally. The carriage came to a halt and Snake opened the door.

"We're here…says Keats." Snake cautiously opened the door.

Ciel promptly rose and got out of the carriage. Sebastian followed him like a shadow.

"YOUNG MASTERRRRR!" Finnian's voice cried, running toward the carriage.

"Finnian?" Ciel asked. Finny was in obvious distress. The gardener rushed up in front of Ciel, and there was a small explosion from inside the manor. (No doubt originating in the kitchen.)

"WHAT THE DEVIL?" Ciel spat.

"Finny," Sebastian said calmly, "What is going on?"

"Mr. Sebastian!" Finny wailed, "There are strange people inside the manor! We've tried everything, but nothing's working!"

Gunshots fired inside the building, followed by a high-pitched screech.

"I SAY!" the voice rang, "Firing bullets at a lady, that's cheeky!"

Sebastian sighed. He recognized that voice. "Unfortunately, they are not intruders. They have come at my request."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and Sebastian nodded. Understanding, Ciel turned to Finny.

"Finnian," Ciel instructed, "Tell Bard and Mey-Rin to stop. We have…guests."

Finny looked surprised but promptly followed the boy's orders.

As they walked toward the manor Ciel muttered to Sebastian, "I'd prefer you _not _invite anyone into the Manor without my consent from this point on, are we clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian bowed. Snake listened to the exchange curiously from afar. Ciel noticed and cleared his throat, turning his attention ahead.

By the time Sebastian opened the door for his master, things had calmed down inside the manor. Once inside, the guests were clearly visible. Grelle Sutcliff and Ronald Knox were standing in the entrance hall of the Phantomhive Estate.

"Okaaaay," Ronald sighed, "We have work to do. And we better get started! I'm sure as hell not doing any overtime!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel sat with his hands folded at his desk. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were shut. Anyone could tell that he was _not _in a good mood. Sebastian understood why. With Grelle prattling on about his office décor and Ronald sifting through his drawers, it was a miracle the Young Master hadn't snapped yet. Sebastian was almost proud of how well Ciel was showing restraint.

Another moment ticked by before the Earl lost his composure. Well, so much for being proud of him.

"Would you stop rummaging through my personal belongings?" Ciel accused Ronald.

Ronald put his hands behind his head and pouted, "Pfft, you're no fun!"

"And you!" he turned to Grelle, "Stop blathering about wallpaper and focus!"

Before Grelle could react, there was a knock at the door.

"Huh?" Grelle responded curiously, "Now, who could that be…." He started toward the door, but Sebastian intercepted.

"Allow me," the butler said through a false smile.

"Sebastian Darling!" Grelle gushed, "Of COURSE! I'd never say no to a handsome man holding the door for me!"

Ronald rolled his eyes and muttered, "I don't think that's what he meant, boss."

"Ronald! Don't talk to your superior that way!" Grelle whined, "It's so RUDE!"

Ronald muttered something about what a miracle it was that Grelle had retained his Reaper's License, but Sebastian opened the door before Grelle could respond.

The maid entered with a tray of tea and biscuits. She picked up a saucer and grinned nervously.

"Mey Rin," Sebastian said, surprised, "What are you doing here? You know you aren't supposed to enter the Young Master's Study without my permission."

Mey Rin blushed, the china teacups shaking in her hands as she stammered, "S-sorry Mr. Sebastian! We-well I thought I should bring up some tea to apologize for shooting at our guests, yes I did!"

"Hey," Ronald said suddenly, pulling out a photo from the file cabinet, "Who's this lovely lady?"

"Put that away!" Ciel growled, rising from his seat, "I thought I told you not to look through my things!"

"I was just wondering," Ronald replied, stashing the photo back in it's place and closing the cabinet, "She looked familiar…had an pretty face too, she did. Not to mention the-"

Sebastian put his hand on the reapers shoulder and spoke sternly, "I would like to ask you not to speak about my Young Master's late mother so candidly. It is a..." he chose his words carefully, "_sensitive_ subject."

"Oh. Right," Ronald chuckled nervously, then turned to Ciel, "Sorry. Didn't realize that was your mum."

"Never mind," the earl snapped, slumping back into his chair, "Let's just move on."

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was looking sympathetically at the boy. Even the demon felt the pity in the air.

Ciel looked up at Mey Rin, the only one oblivious to the concern, "Thank you for the tea, Mey Rin. Leave the cart over there. Sebastian can serve us."

"Very well, Young Master," Mey Rin said quietly, bowing before she hastily exited the room.

Sebastian began serving the tea. He was sure to put a spoonful of honey in the Young Master's cup, as was his liking.

Sebastian served Ciel first, who accepted the china silently. He then poured a cup for Ronald and Grelle. He left those two cups fairly plain, adding only a single cube of sugar to each.

"Oh, thank you, Bassy," Grelle crooned as Sebastian handed him his cup, "It's not every day someone as attractive as you serves me tea!"

"Please refer to me as 'Sebastian'," the demon huffed as he handed Ronald his tea.

"Errr, no thanks," Ronald protested, setting the tea on Ciel's desk, "I'll take booze if you have it."

Ciel cleared his throat. "Let's begin our collaboration on this investigation," he took a small sip of tea, "First off, we should list what we know."

The reapers nodded in agreement.

"During my investigation," Sebastian spoke up, "I was able to learn that Cordelia Brown's parents, Lord and Lady Brown, are related to one of the Queen's butlers. John Brown, I believe. Although I doubt this holds much importance, it explains why Her Majesty would be anxious at the girl's disappearance. Furthermore, Miss Brown's maid, Jezebel, spoke of an incurable curiosity and an odd black book. The book appeared six days before the child's disappearance. Jezebel feared that Miss. Brown was trying to summon unholy powers with it. The girl's age is 12 years. That is all."

"Hmm," Grelle put his hands on hips, then spoke, gesturing as he talked, "Well, that 'black book' is probably one of the Lists missing from our library. The copy that was missing belonged to a reaper named Kate Sussex. She hasn't reported to work in six months. We assumed that she had been killed on the job by a demon, but this piece of evidence suggests... otherwise."

"Wow," Ronald said, "That actually sounded intelligent."

"I AM smart, you know!" Grell snapped, stomping his foot indignantly.

"A female grim reaper…" Ciel said thoughtfully, "I've never heard of that before."

"So," the blonde reaper interrupted, "The point is, if we can find her and confiscate her Death Scythe and List, we can move on and I can FINALLY clock out."

"Yes, quite," the earl said monotonously as he rested his head in his hands, "Does anyone have any idea as to how or where we could find them?"

Ronald sighed, "I dunno...that's sort of why we came to you. As "the Queen's Watchdog" it is your duty to know these things, is it not?"

Ciel frowned. Then turned to his butler, "Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Check the recent crime reports for any suspicious activities," he commanded.

The butler grabbed some files from the cabinet and began scanning the information.

"How's that going to help us?" Grelle asked, obviously bored as he checked for dirt under his nails.

"Humans usually don't contract with supernatural beings for lawful purposes," the boy explained, "There may be a link between recent crimes that I haven't noticed."

"Aw, COME ONNNNN!" Ronald moaned, "I haven't got all night! How long's it gonna take for-"

"I'm finished," Sebastian reported. All heads turned to face the butler.

"And?" Ciel asked.

"The number of murders this past month is stunningly low, but the amount of theft-related crime in London has increased significantly," the butler replied.

"Theft?" Ciel asked. He usually didn't pay attention to such petty crimes. But perhaps this was the detail he was missing...

"Yes, my Lord," the Sebastian answered, "It seems that several companies' factories and storehouses have been robbed. Mainly, those who endorse child labor."

The earl could've laughed. Only those who use child labor were robbed? Britain must be practically bankrupt. Child labor in a factory was as common as clouds on a rainy day.

"This includes," Sebastian went on, "KunLun, Leeds' Leads, Bradford Waxes, The Tea Shoppe, Megumi, Gray's Cotton, Westwood Coal, Smith and Co, the-"

"That's enough, Sebastian," the earl silenced him.

"Can we just GO already?" Ronald asked, checking his watch, "I have a date tonight. I just want this over with."

"Agreed," Sebastian said, "I suggest we form teams of two-"

"OH!" Grelle screeched, "I call Sebas-chan!"

Grelle leapt to Sebastian's side and snuggled up against him. The demon remained stiff as a board, a mixture of disgust and shock on his face.

"Um, Boss," Ronald said, "I don't think we'll get much work done that way."

"Enough of this nonsense," Ciel stood, grabbing his cloak and top hat from the coat rack in the corner, "Sebastian and I will be a team. You and Ronald will conduct your own search. We will rendezvous back at the manor at midnight. It is roughly 5:30pm now, so that should be more than enough time."

Grelle looked deflated, but was snatched away by his subordinate before he had much time to argue.

"Right," Ronald said, "See ya then. C'mon, Mr. Sutcliff."

"Wait!" Grelle called, "What about my darling Sebastian?! I called him first!"

"Sorry, sir," Ronald said without sympathy, "The teams have already been divided."

The red-haired reaper was soon dragged off, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone. Once the reapers were gone, Sebastian helped Ciel into his cloak and hat.

"It just doesn't make sense," Ciel muttered, bringing his hand to his lips thoughtfully, "Why would a wealthy girl of noble standing forge a contract with a Grim Reaper? What could she possibly gain?"

Sebastian grinned cruelly, "Perhaps you and she are much the same, My Lord."

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

The demon removed his glove, showing the mark of the contract on his left hand, "What does a wealthy boy of noble standing gain from a contract with me?" Sebastian's eyes flashed cat-like for a moment, "It seems that your situation is more common than we thought."

The boy quickly looked away. "Don't be ridiculous, Sebastian. Cordelia Brown and I are nothing alike."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, "We don't yet know her motives. They could end up being much the same as yours, My Lord."

The boy glared at Sebastian, "There is one major difference between me and Cordelia Brown."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, "My Lord?"

"We both know what my motives are," Ciel replied coldly, "_I_ will not stray from my path until I have had my victory. Nor will I seek anything else. Sebastian, on 'that day' I gave you an order you must never betray. 'You will not leave my side until my revenge has come to fruition'. I know exactly where I'm headed, and I plan to stride forward and accept my fate. My resolve is absolute. Do you understand me?"

The demon smiled.

"_Yes, my Lord."_


End file.
